Large-scale DNA triage, for example, profiling or identifying a mass number of persons from partial or incomplete DNA samples is difficult to address in the world of forensic biology. For example, in a case of mass destruction, thousands of victim STR profiles (many of them partial due to sample degradation) need to be compared to each other and to reference samples to identify reported missing victims. Accordingly, an efficient method for identifying persons in such cases as mass destructions is needed.